The Whomping Willows
The Whomping Willows — zespół grający indie rock/czarodziejski rock. Zespół wziął swoją nazwę od wierzby bijącej, która rosła na błoniach Hogwartu i atakowała każdego, kto zbliżył się do niej. Twórczość Albumy * Wizard Party Forever!!! * Demons at the Helm * Songs For Professors * Welcome to the House of Awesome * III * Jungle Spells * Jingle Spells 2 * Jingle Spells 3 * Jingle Spells 4 * Siriusly Smiling * Wizards and Muggles Rock for Social Justice * Wizards and Muggles Rock for Social Justice: Volume Two * An un-named debut album * 1975 Single * From Ginny To Luna Piosenki mały|prawo|334 px * From Ginny To Luna * I Want A New Song For Christmas * Draco and Harry * On Behalf of Neville (Longbottom) * When the Lights Go Out * House of Awesome Theme Song * Hogwarts Is Borning Without You * Wizard Babies: The Next Generation * Did You Ever Think (To Fight For The Encvironment)? * A Little Bit Of Rock And Roll * Sometimes I Feel Ugly * Party All Night * Courting A Ghost * Fall In Love Tonight * Wizard Party Forever!!! * A Heart Can Change * A Conversation With My Demons * Walk * Watch Me Grow Older * All Bark, No Bite * All-Nighter * A Brief Response * Merch Girls Are Easy * We're Not In Hogwarts Anymore * Don't Let Me Explode * Let Me Be our Christmas Tree * Reflection On The Human Condition #1 * The Girl From New York * What Up, Hogwarts? * Ginny Is A Punk Rocker * The Battle Of Hogwarts * Stay By My Side * Bad Case Of Voldies * Thoughts on the Ministry of Magic * Hey Remus * I Believe In Nargles * This Arboreal Coil * Oh! Christmas Tree * Treebeard Rocks * Photosyntheses Rocks * I've Had Harry Potter Inside Me * I'm Made of Wands * You Touched Me In That Special Place * A Heart Worth Loving * Your Flying Car * Crawl Through My Treehole * I Killed My Owl * W***e for Dumbledore * Arbour Day * Song For Luna * Open Letter to the Entire Wizarding Community * In Which Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out * Cedric Had It Coming * Handclap Interlude * My Favourite Band * I Found A Loophole * Wizard Rock Heart Throb * Philadelphia Rocks * House of Awesome Theme Song * Crawl Through My Treehole (Remix) * The Tour Song * Never Say Die * My Own Kind * Fang, Stop Peeing On My Trunk * Decorate Me * Death To Humans 2 * When The Lights Go Out * I Am Very Lonely * Stranger Danger * Wolfstar * You're in Love * In Which I Whomp Davey Gudgeon * First Crush * I Pity the Death Eaters * Running With the Wrong Crowd * Gamekeeper * Open Letter to Lord Voldemort (Explicit) Linki * Blog The Whomping Willows * The Whomping Willows na MySpace Kategoria:Świat realny Kategoria:Zespoły en:The Whomping Willows